This invention relates generally to microprocessor control systems, and more particularly, to a microprocessor control system including a bit/byte memory array.
Many microprocessor control systems are known in the art. In any microprocessor control system, it is highly desirable to minimize the execution time for a particular application program. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to minimize the number of instructions required for the particular application program.
Prior art microprocessor control systems utilize a subroutine including many bit/shift and rotate instructions that are required to move the operand bit in the microprocessing unit when solving one-bit wide Boolean logic expressions. Such subroutines increase the program size and likewise increase the execution time for the application program.